I'll Find You
by AirsoftNutter
Summary: Leslie moved away and years later she's at Prom thinking back...
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Find You**

_**A/N I hope you guys like this.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bridge to Terabithia or the song Love Walked In.

Leslie couldn't believe she was at Prom. And she wasn't having any fun at all, she sighed. The night was young, maybe something would happen to cheer her up.

"Leslie why you so down, I thought you'd enjoy this," said James.

"I am enjoying it!" she lied to try and make him feel better; she wouldn't have come at all if he hadn't begged her.

But there was one guy who wouldn't even have had to ask.

Leslie thought back to that fateful day so long ago.

_"Hey Les what's up?" he asked smiling as she entered his room._

_His smile faded when he saw how upset she was," What's wrong?" he asked instantly._

_She began to cry silently, he was so good to her and here she was, about to brake his heart._

_"I have to tell you something," she said quietly._

_She went over and sat next to him on the bed._

_"What is it?" He murmered._

_She started to cry, properly, not just tears but sobs as well._

_"I'm...It's...Bill and Judy..." She drifted into silence to try and collect her thoughts to try and approach this right._

_He waited, his dark eyes filled with concern and his brow furrowed in confusion._

_He deserves to know, she thought._

_She took a deep breath."I'm moving."_

_He didn't understand, or , she thought, he didn't want to._

_"Huh," Was his intelligent response._

_She closed her eyes._

Leslie would never forget that day, he had thought she was joking.

But there was another day that was burned deeper into her subconcious; the day she left.

_Leslie sat on the porch outside her house._

_Bill and Judy finished loading the car, the moving van had already left._

_Leslie looked over to his house, she wished he was here but they had said they're goodbyes last night, it would be better this way; a clean break._

_"Come on Les, time to go," said Bill._

_Leslie sighd and a single tear dropped to the ground, almost as if to leave a bit of herself behind._

_She walked slowly over to the car and climbed in, despair washing over her. The car pulled away from her house, she didn't look back because then she'd see his house._

_The car braked at the turn onto the main road and suddenly something hit the back window, she turned to see what it had been only to see him there._

_She looked over at Judy, who was also looking back, she nodded._

_Leslie undid her seatbelt and climbed out of the car._

_He pulled her into a warm hug that seemed to last forever, neither saying anything just reveling in being in each others company for one last time._

_He spoke when she began to pull away," I'll find you," He said it quietly, almost to himself._

_She started to cry again as she climbed back into the car._

_"I'll find you," He said it louder this time," No matter how long it takes or where I have to go."_

_As she was driving away he shouted for the world to hear, in a cry of desperation and determination," I'll Find You!"_

_She didn't believe him, though she wanted to._

"Hey, I've an idea that'll cheer you up," said James," I'll be right back."

That's when the band came onstage and started getting ready for their first song but they didn't seem to have a singer.

James ran up to the stage and was soon talking to the drummer, the drummer smiled and nodded enthusiastically, glad to already be getting a request.

Leslie sighed and pinched her nose; she didn't want attention.

When she looked back up at the stage James was on his way back and the singer was now on stage.

Leslie gasped and her mouth dropped open in shock and surprise.

The singer walked over to the mike and adjusted it, then he plugged his guitar into the amp.

At this point the drummer called him over and told him of the request.

When the drummer had finished speaking, the singer's brow furrowed and a look of surprise came over him, when he didn't move for several seconds the drummer pushed him over to the mic.

He stood like that, tilting his head from side to side, for a while longer then he swallowed and said," Well, we have our first request which is to be dedicated to," He swallowed again," Leslie Sophia Burke."

He now looked more confused than ever before.

James came over to Leslie now and laughed when he saw her face, misinterpreting it," I thought you'd like it."

Leslie couldn't speak, the band started to play.

**So tired of waiting I walked an empty land**

**I was looking for something to help me understand**

**But bad luck kept turning my dreams into sand**

"God, he can sing!" said Leslie.

"Yeah, they're good aren't they," James was obviously pleased with himself.

**I didn't want pity I had my share of friends**

**I wanted somebody more special than the rest**

**I was aching inside like I was approaching the end**

Leslie began to walk forward towards the stage, she didn't hear James asking her where she was going, nor did she notice him tag along.

She reached the stage.

**Just about that moment the timing was so right**

**You appeared like a vision sent down to my life**

**I thought I was dreaming when I saw you that night**

"Jesse!" Leslie shouted over the music.

He looked down and saw her.

He smiled, the most brilliant smile she had ever seen and his eyes burned with a happiness that had been long missing.

He continued to sing.

**That's when love walked in through my door**

**That familiar feeling I had it once before**

**Loved walked in through my door**

**And it felt so strange**

"Leslie, what's going on?" Leslie still didn't notice James standing beside her.

Jesse continued singing.

**It's hard to remember being on my own**

**That kind of loving makes a hard man lose control**

**But I sleep so much better, now I'm not alone**

Jesse locked eyes with Leslie.

**So promise me baby you're always gonna stay**

**I don't think I could take it, seeing you walk away**

**You don't need to doubt it, I remember that day**

Leslie nodded and Jesse reached his hand out for hers.

**That's when love walked in through my door**

**I found just what I wanted but I got so much more**

**Love walked in through my door, and it felt so strange**

**Like a long lost friend that hadn't changed, giving me hope again**

She grabbed his hand and he pulled her onto the stage.

**Love walked in, Love walked in, Love**

Jesse launched into a guitar solo and Leslie started laughing despite the fact that they were on stage in front of a crowded hall.

**Just about that moment, the timing was so right**

**You appeared like a vision sent down to my life**

**I thought I was dreaming, when I saw you that night**

**That's when love walked in through my door**

**That familiar feeling, I had it once before**

**Love walked in through my door, that familiar feeling I had once before**

**Love walked in through my door, and it felt so strange**

**Like a long lost friend that hadn't changed, giving me hope again**

**Love walked in, Love walked in, Love, Love walked in, Love walked in**

And with that the song ended.

_**A/N Well what do yous think, if you review I'll write more.**_

_**Also I suggest ou listen to the song, It's called Love Walked In.**_


	2. Chapter 2

I'll Find You

Chapter 2

_**A/N Wasn't actually going to write a second chapter but thanks to some great reviews I decided I may as well write one. Wish me luck!**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bridge to Terabithia.

The silence was complete, total and to be honest awkward for all except two people.

It was these two people that drew the attention of others and accidentally promoted the quiet.

Jesse Aarons and Leslie Burke did not even notice the silence until it was broken.

"Leslie, who the hell is this douche, why are you on stage with him and how do you know him!?" James screamed at Leslie and this was why Jesse and Leslie noticed the silence because it was not just broken but shattered by James' questions.

Leslie didn't know whether to answer or not, although she knew the answers, but she did not know if she should tell this teenager who had asked them of her.

She decided to tell because he had been kind to her in the past and was one of her few friends here, even though she did not like him much.

Leslie opened her mouth, "She doesn't have to answer you," Jesse had interrupted her and had spoken in such a polite manner that Leslie wished he hadn't when she saw James' lips begin twitching in anger.

"What do you know, you're just the entertainment," James said this menacingly but Leslie could hear the hidden curiosity.

As Jesse stood thinking how best to answer, Leslie watched James and wondered how she could not have noticed how possessive he was and it sickened Leslie to think how much she had changed since she and Jesse had parted.

Jesse smiled and laughed a little.

Leslie looked quizzically at him and he winked, it amazed Leslie how at home and relaxed she felt around Jesse even though she hadn't seen, or spoken of him, in years, "Her name is Leslie Sophia Burke, her mother's name is Judy Samantha Burke, her father is Bill 'William' Frank Burke. She has, or maybe had, a dog called Prince Terrian or 'P.T.' for short."

All the time Jesse said this he didn't look away from Leslie's eyes and she smiled when she thought of how much he still remembered. "She has a completely overactive imagination which is why she is perfectly suited to be a writer like both her parents, she is always willing to help others, like Janice Avery who was the school bully and Leslie reached out to her and now Janice is who she wants to be, I think she works with some child abuse program now. Leslie is the most gifted person I have ever met and I just noticed that she has the most beautiful smile I have ever seen."

James looked completely flabbergasted and the rest of the hall looked a mix of confusion, yearning and understanding.

Leslie spoke now, "This is Jesse Jack Aarons, his father is Jack Curtis Aarons, his mother is Mary Laura Aarons, his sisters are Brenda, Ellie, Maybelle and Joyce Anne Aarons. He gave me P.T. In a wood near our homes', he also has a great imagination and due to this is an amazing artist and now musician. He lived on a farm, had to work very hard and, according to Jack Aarons, always had his head in the clouds. All this makes Jess Aarons who he is and I wouldn't change it."

Jesse and Leslie laughed and some of the school laughed with them but quietly, respectfully.

James, however did not laugh, he puled himself onto the stage and ran full pelt at Jesse.

He collided with Jesse and stopped abruptly while Jesse was thrown back into the drummer and his drums.

Jesse lay dazed and James turned to Leslie and slapped her full in the face.

Her neck snapped to the right and she turned slowly back to face James.

His teeth were bared and little flecks of spittle flew from his mouth.

His eyes were alight with fury.

Until Leslie's palm smashed into his nose, he doubled over clutching his face, blood seeping through his fingers.

He grunted in pain and reared up again to attack Leslie.

He didn't get the chance; as soon as his spine was straight a fist hit him and his face crumbled in pain before smoothing and he collapsed onto the floor.

He was out cold.

Leslie looked at Jesse, who, in all honesty, looked surprised he had knocked James out.

Jesse smiled and looked to Leslie, his hand was once again being held out towards her.

She took it and they walked out the doors into the stillness of the night.

The crowd they left behind watched them go before all the females burst into conversation, trying to decide what had just happened.

The males stared at each other with puzzlement clear on their faces.

James didn't wake up for several hours, and when he did, he had been diagnosed with a minor concussion and his head had to be wrapped in bandages to hold his nose in the correct place until it healed.

Leslie Burke wasn't in school the next day but she returned two days later and her friends got to know Jesse Aarons very well in their years of college because he and Leslie were only apart when he had a gig and she had school.

So, in the end, he found her.

_**A/N Well I hope you liked it, that's it for this story. And please review; I love hearing what you guys think. Thanks to all who have reviewed.**_


End file.
